Hold My Hand
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: His hands are cold. His hands are lonely. He's longing for someone to hold it... as he accepts the darkness to torment him. [ONE-SHOT KouKou brotherly love]


**Hold My Hand**

**By:** Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Darkness.

Everything was in darkness.

/I- I'm scared! S- someone! P- please tell me where I- I am!/

//You have no one… you have no one at all…//

/Who are you? Please! Tell me where I am!/

//You have no one… you have no one at all…//

/What? Yes I do!/

//You have no one… you have no one at all…//

/Stop saying that! I _do_ have someone! I have my-/ I stopped as I realized, no one who I really loved and had loved me back, came into my mind.

//…//

/I- I have no one…/ I dropped on my knees as I trembled.

//You have no one, Kouichi Kimura. And you will never have anyone! You have been alone… and you will continue being alone!//

I dropped on the cold dark floor, letting my body rest on the ground. I was tired. I didn't want to fight back to the voice, so, I just allowed myself to be tormented by the truth.

//No one loved you… No one ever did. That's why you never had a decent life!//

I nodded with a smile. Agreeing to the statement. He was right! No matter how I much I try to deny the fact that I'm alone… I will always be… Now until forever!

/Tell me more…/ I practically begged for more of the sadness and pain. It was as if I was accepting defeat.

//You're real parents had a fight because of you. Thus, your brother never really loved you.//

I nodded with a smile again, this time, a tear trickled down from my face. /More…/

//Even your friends think you're weak! And you were just a burden! Now they're practically rejoicing for your sacrifice!//

I opened my eyes as I felt myself getting physically and mentally weaker. What am I doing? Why am I accepting all of this?

//Because it's the truth!//

"Is it really?" I felt my mouth move, "Is it really the truth? Am I just gonna allow myself to be haunted by all of this?" I clutched my fist and felt my hands getting colder. Slowly, I got up and sat upright, looking at my palms.

"They're cold." I whispered, hugging myself in the process, "They need someone to hold." I smiled as more tears strolled down from eyes. I never felt this depressed before! But then, everything is a blur right now. Everything seems to be useless.

"Kouichi!" I heard a voice yell.

"Wh- who are you?"

"Kouichi! Please- please wake up!" That voice… that voice sounded so desperate. So scared. So… sad. "Please don't die on me, Kouichi! Please wake up! You _have_ to wake up, big brother!"

"Big- big brother?" I gasped. I- I can't believe someone would actually care for me!

//Hn! The brother that disliked you? Hahahaha! I bet he's just using you!//

"No! He's not!" I yelled. I didn't like using telepathy anymore! These words actually came from the bottom of my heart. "Take me back! Take me back to where he is!"

But the voice just kept on laughing at me. Forbidding me to go back to my brother. I became really tensed and I started to panic. "Take me BACK! Take me back to Kouji!"

"No, KOUICHI!"

"KOUJI!" I sobbed madly. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed in white light.

I felt myself being pushed down on some cold, hard platform as I opened my eyes into a blinding light. Where am I? Everything was a total blur and I could only see blurry moving figures in front of me.

"Kouichi."

I blinked back a few tears before I realized I was facing an angel. A raven-haired angel. The angel was holding my hand, they weren't cold like before anymore. "Kouichi… welcome back." The angel said as I smiled and finally went back to slumber, feeling everything was just a dream.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I opened my eyes, trying to adjust at the sight before me.

Warm. Fluffy. Soft.

These were the first feelings I felt as I noticed I was in a bed of white and was tucked in by a clean, white blanket. With one last blink, I felt everything come back to me.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I tried sitting up as I noticed I was inside a hospital room. "H- how?" I moved when I noticed someone beside my bed. I looked to my side and saw a raven-haired boy sleeping in his arms while kneeling on the floor.

"Kouji." I tried touching him, but then took my hand back. "What happened? I can't remember anything!" I whispered.

"Kouichi." I instantly jumped in surprised when Kouji woke up and said my name. "You're finally awake!" He smiled and I blinked back at him. "K- Kou-" I was taken back when he instantly embraced me tightly. "-ji."

"Big brother!" Kouji whispered in my ears with tears coming from his eyes, dropping all the way to my shoulders.

"Kouji." I smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Kouji said. This made me cry to finally feel being loved. "I'm glad I'm okay…" I nodded softly with a smile.

"Please don't leave me ever again!" Kouji pleaded, holding Kouichi's hand in his. Kouichi stared at Kouji's hand right on top of his and felt nothingness for a while. "Kouichi?"

"Huh?" I raised my head.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't leave again!" I looked at his eyes and then at our hands intertwining, finally realizing he was the raven-haired angel I saw before.

I nodded softly with a smile, "I promise…" I whispered, "…Little brother."

_The End_


End file.
